Call Daddy
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: "Jason, I need you to listen. I need you to be strong. I'll get you out of this. I love you; okay?" Bruce really did love Jason. Loved him with all his heart.


**Call Daddy**

**Length: Short, only 793 words.  
**

**Something I came up with while watching Batman: Under the Red Hood. Batman knew where to find Jason, which was a little bit odd to me. He obviously hadn't been in touch with Ra's, and so how would he know where to find Jay?  
**

**So I came up with the theory that before the Joker started beating Jason, he made him call Bruce.  
**

**Not like this brings you guys any Christmas cheer, but I can't work with anything until I get this stupid plot bunny out of my head.  
**

* * *

Jason was only beginning to comprehend how much he messed up. He should of taken Bruce's orders. Should of waited. Jason's weak point had always been orders. He had thought he could handle the crazy clown. So he went for his shot. But now he was sitting against the wall, the chilly air of the warehouse sinking into his bones, as he imagined all the miserable things the Joker could come up with to kill him.

But Bruce would get him out of this. Even if he did die, Bruce would kill the Joker, make sure he didn't kill anyone else. Bruce had to love him enough to break the no killing rule. Bruce said that he loved him all the time.

Fingers clenched, Jason took a deep breath. He'd make it out of this. He'd be okay.

Joker strode in wearing his crazed smile.

"Hello birdy! How nice of you to join us tonight!"

Jason merely snarled back, and Joker laughed.

"We're not anything like former boy blunder; are we?"

Jason had heard that from everybody, whether they meant to tell him or not. Superman had said it, Wonder Woman had said it, Flash had said it, Batman had said it, heck, even Alfred had said it. He was so tired of hearing it.

"So..." Chuckled the Joker. "Before we start, we need to make sure Daddy Bats knows where we are...So what's his number birdy?"

Jason wasn't going to tell him what Bruce's phone number was. He'd made enough hair-brained mistakes tonight to last him a life time. He wasn't about to make one more.

"Maybe Batman doesn't have a phone." Retorted Jason, glaring at the clown. "And even if he did have a phone number, I wouldn't tell it to you."

Joker grabbed Jason's hair, and slammed his head into the wall. Hard. And then the Joker started laughing.

"With all those fancy toys Batman plays with, he has to have a phone. And you will tell me what the number is!"

Jason's head hit the wall again, and Joker dropped him. He crumpled to the floor, and sucked in a breath. "1-798-288-3926."

Jason had it memorized. Partly because Bruce made him memorize it, and partly because he felt safe when he knew he could just find a phone and dial Bruce's number.

The Joker dialed, and set the phone down in front of Jason. "I'll be back..." He laughed. "Try not to miss me too much."

Jason listened to the ringing until Bruce's voice answered.

"What." It was one of those, 'it better be good, or I'm going to kill you for bothering me' voices Bruce used so often.

"Bru-Batman," Jason was so relieved that he picked up.

"Jason!" Shouted Bruce. "Where are you?"

Jason swallowed. "I don't know exactly. In a warehouse. Somewhere really cold."

"Are you okay?"

"For right now." Jason swallowed again.

"How are you calling me?"

"Joker made me call you. Said that before we started you needed to know where we are."

"Listen Jason." Said Bruce. His voice held so many emotions. Love. Worry. Anger. Reassurance. "I'm going to get you out of this. I promise. Everything will be okay. I just need you to be strong; okay?"

"Alright Bruce."

There were a few minutes of silence, but Jason could hear Bruce's steady breathing on the other end of the phone.

Then the Joker walked in. He was humming something, holding a crowbar in his hands. "You still on the phone B-man?" Asked Joker with a laugh.

"Joker, so help me, I'm going to bury you six feet under."

"So your really going to do it this time?" Laughed Joker. "I can't wait. Unfortunately, you're going to have to drive all the way Pertsylan South, warehouse four before you can do that."

There was a click, and not from Joker's end. Bruce had hung up.

Joker threw the phone aside, and laughed as he turned to Jason. "Shall we get started?"

Bruce would make sure that Jason was okay. Would avenge him. Jason really believed that Bruce would bury Joker six feet under. Jason was sure of it.

After all, Bruce loved him...right?


End file.
